thesargassectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic State of Nova Terra
The Republic State of Nova Terra, Republic of Nova Terra, Terra Novan Republic or the RSTN was the predecessor to the Confederation of Human Planets, and was created by two supercarriers that crashed on the same planet, Nova Terra, and joined together to form the first Human nation with the largest population base. It quickly gained supremacy due to its advantages and eventually joined up with a third supercarrer in 2200, forming the Confederation of Human Planets. History Formation The Republic was formed on the planet of Nova Terra, a green garden world that was slightly larger than their homeworld of Earth, a fortunate situation for its colonists. Every other planet with a supercarrier had only one, making Nova Terra the most powerful by far. The two supercarriers, the UNS Earth and the UNS Mars, crashed in close proximity to one another. The crews of both banded together to form the first of the ruling council of the RSNT, whose descendants took their place and continued down until the end of the Confederation of Human Planets. The High Council of the Republic State, later the Confederate High Council, was the ruling hereditary oligarchical aristocracy of the RSTN, led by the two political parties, formed from the crew members, rather than the civilians, of the two supercarriers. Each chose the captain of their ship to be their elected leaders, and, when the two captains decided to work together, the Republic State of Nova Terra was formed. The first act of the RSNT was to create a city, approximately halfway between the shells of each supercarrier and made of both scrap from the ships and the prefabricated housing found inside their holds. This city, New London, would eventually come to cover almost the entirety of Nova Terra's land surface and dominate the entirety of the Sargas Sector, having the highest human population of any human world by 2400. The Between Years The Between Years was the name given to the years intervening the formation of the Republic State of Terra Nova and the CHP, during which time the RSNT expanded massively. Its economy grew wildly and its population tripled in the 40 years before the formation of the Confederation of Human Planets. The population boom was both from the populating of new, uninhabited planets, as well as the annexation of other planets on which other sizable, albeit smaller, colony ships had landed. The 40 Between Years from 2160 and 2200 were essentially the golden age of the Republic State of Nova Terra and its successor. There were neither outbreaks of violence nor high crime rates, and the constant expansion grew the economy greatly. A fleet was built by the RSNT, as they knew there were other supercarriers who might have been as successful as they were. The Annexation of the United Planetary Alliance In 2200, the Republic State of Nova Terra was exploring several systems outside its borders when it met the United Planetary Alliance. The UPA, based on the world of Ganymede, was looking to annex the systems and the settlers inside them as well, and it looked like a massive war was inevitable. However, the RSNT decided to attack first, and their decision would lead to the defeat of the UPA as a whole. The UPA had its entire fleet stationed on an outlying world of their 20-system empire. The Republican Navy and the Republican Army attacked and destroyed a large majority of the fleet, forcing the rest to surrender. They allowed a single destroyer to escape and relay the message of the decisive ambush to the Alliance's government, which capitulated. Without a fleet, and lacking the means to create another, the UPA could not hope to fight a war; any attempt would be laughably one sided. In 2201, once negotiations had finished, the Treaty of Ganymede was signed, ending a war that never was. In the Treaty, which was a thinly veiled form of ultimate surrender, the Alliance handed down all governmental authority, relinquished its hold on their worlds, and disbanded their Armed Forces, with the provision that their former holdings would be inducted into the Republic and its capital be given a Special Planet status.. Reformation to the Confederation of Human Planets With the addition of so many new, foreign territories, the Republic State of Nova Terra decided that it could no longer keep its name. It instead formally laid to rest the RSNT and created a new government that was more inclusive of its new territories. However, it was still led by the Council, which added several aristocratic families from the former UPA into its fold. This expanded the government further and gave the Confederation a hold on the United Planetary Alliance's ex-territories, ensuring its domination of that nation. Category:Human Category:Faction Category:Human Government Category:Sargasian Government